Yuu
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE AREN'T WE?!?!?!?" Yuu, DRP2 - The Rich Life of Vacation Killing ADT Overveiw Yuu was a participant in the Second killing game and the temporary protagonist of the Third killing game. They have the title of '''Ultimate Blogger. '''Yuu was formerly a Tourist Student in the Second killing game before being recruited into the ADT. Yuu was known for their excessive list of triggers and apparent stupidity. They were also shown to be easily impressed, with a love for space. In the event that Kdawg died during the Third game, he entrusted the ADT to Yuu. After his 'Death', Yuu took over the ADT along with Icberry. Yuu was the only one to discover that Kdawg was alive, the only thing they did during their temporary time as protagonist. Yuu was impaled with spikes shortly after, Nanaya betraying them in order to see his true love. Appearance Yuu has a very girlish frame, being extremely short as well as being extremely skinny. Blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as clothes that don't make their gender obvious. Personality Yuu's personality is very inconsistent, and changed drastically through both games. Skills & Abilities Yuu's very, very good at making people sympathise and protect them. In the span of a week, they made Oxyon willingly kill himself over their death. History Yuu apparently has two twin sisters, both of whom she detests. Execution Killing Social Experiment Prank! (Gone Wrong) (Gone Sexual) Yuu is strapped to a table, with a laptop sitting in front of them. There's a crowd of Monokuma's sitting in a circle around them, all holding laptops. They demand that they write a new article. Yuu keeps on writing article after article. Each time they do, a Monokuma leaves. But then, as she writes more and more, angry Monokuma's enter the room holding laptops above their heads. As Yuu writes the final article, all the Monokuma's stand up in outrage and toss their laptops at them. Once Yuu is buried, they throw torches on top of the pile, and it explodes, sending out balls of flame that scorch the room. Multiple Penetration! (18+) Yuu stands alone in a dark room. All of a sudden, spikes jolt up from the floor, impaling them in several spots, killing them instantly. Relationships Icberry Kdawg Famas Girl Nobody Monokuma Echo Meta Demon Leon Nanaya Oxyon Monomaid 1 Monomaid 2 Quotes "Hi I'm Yuu I'm a blogger and I like to blog." "Seems like social anxiety." (About Nanaya's lack of socializing.) "They are apparently not too powerful for a monochrome bear, though." (Commenting on Nanaya's powers.) "Is there like, a new trend for standing in hallways? We've stayed here far beyond what's normal." "That was strange and unnecessary, but I'm not going to question it for the sake of my sanity." (Commenting on Nanaya's appearance changing.) "That's, uh, some very blatant hostility there." (Demon's comments about Monokuma) "Boy do I feel out of place here." (ADT arguing with Monokuma) "THAT'S SOME BLACK MAGIC" (Apon hearing that the ADT members were revived) "But like, aren't authorities authorities for like good reasons?" "You know, you all seem surprisingly calm for people who's friends have just been literally brought back to life, as well as being forced into yet another one of these games that probably scar people for life?" "But, uh, ignorance is easier and I dont wanna, like, look too far into it?" (to Kdawg) '' "''Also, why is the bear spontaneously changing outfits? Isn't that a waste of resources and time?) "HOLY SHIT WHERE AM I" "MAYBE ADD A RAIL TO THE SIDE OF THE BUNK BEDS??? I'VE FALLEN OFF THREE CONSECUTIVE TIMES." "Who names their child Nobody? Who names their child Girl? Hell, who names their child Yuu?" "Oh that's nice WAIT YOU KILLED SOMEONE" (to Demon) "WAIT YOU KILLED SOMEONE TOO AND PINNED THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE????" (to Kdawg) "You are all a bunch of crazy people I don't belong here." "IS HE HAVING VIETNAM FLASHBACKS!?" (About Demon) Category:Characters Category:Participant Category:Human Category:DRP2 Category:DRP3